The present invention relates to lamp assembly structures, and particularly to a lamp rod assembled device for assembling an inserting rod into a wire box.
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user. In general, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, a large space is required for transferring and storing the wire connection device and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a lamp rod assembled device for assembling an inserting rod into a wire box, wherein In assembly, it is only necessary to insert the inserting rod into the retaining seat in the wire box without using any locking tool, such as stud. Thus, the user can assemble it conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp rod assembled device for assembling an inserting rod into a wire box, wherein the inserting rod can be detached easily and thus in transfer and storage, the inserting rod and wire box can be separated and thus they are stored with a small volume.
To achieve above mentioned object, the present invention provides a A lamp rod assembled device for assembling an inserting rod into a wire box comprises a retaining seat installed at a via hole at a lateral side of the wire box and an inserting rod inserted into the wire box. A polygonal though hole is formed in the engaging portion. A lateral end of the retaining seat is an engaging groove which is communicated with the though hole. A distal end of the buckling structure is protruded out of an end portion of the inserting rod. Thereby, the inserting rod can be inserted into or detached from the wire box conveniently and easily. Moreover, a front end of the output end is formed with a larger stepped surface; a front end of the guide hole is installed with a female threaded section for engaging the buckling structure.